<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sailor Mars's Passionate Love by teamvanessacloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484360">Sailor Mars's Passionate Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud'>teamvanessacloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enduring Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flashbacks, Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei reflects on her past life's love for Jadeite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hino Rei/Jadeite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enduring Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sailor Mars's Passionate Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sailor Planet Attack!” yelled the four Sailor Soldiers in unison. Their attack made contact with the Four Heavenly Kings causing them to regain their memories. They were in a trance, denying the meaning of their names but despite their confusion, they remembered everything again. Sailor Mars looked into Jadeite’s strange blue eyes and knew that he was the man she loved in her past life once again. She wanted to run to him, to touch him, to reunite with him. However, Queen Metaria destroyed their bodies before she and Jadeite could reconnect. They slowly walked towards the crater in the ground then cried from the shock of losing their loved ones. The Four Heavenly Kings were gone but their spirits were still left, their last words were those of encouragement for them to keep going on for their Princess. Jadeite’s last words only emphasized that fact that they had a mission that needed to be completed. Sailor Mars could only wipe her tears; this was no time to be crying. Their spirits did not even return for a final farewell.</p><p> If only Sailor Venus didn’t make them remember, they wouldn’t have had to suffer like this. Why did she yearn for Jadeite again? Her personal creed was to never reflect on the past. But when she remembered that she loved Jadeite, she realized that some part of her soul never forgot their love.</p><p>Before meeting Jadeite again in this life, she had fallen in love with her father’s secretary. Kaidou was like a big brother to her and he became her first love. He looked like Jadeite, blonde hair with curled bangs. She thought that they were kindred spirits because they did not want to marry but Jadeite was more of a kindred spirit for her than Kaidou ever was. Kaidou would always dine with her on her birthday even when her father was unable to eat together with the two of them. He would secretly send her white dresses and Casablanca flowers under her father’s name. But in the end, Kaidou’s actions went against his words. He became engaged to a woman who was the daughter of a politician in the Democratic Liberal Party. One day while walking home, she saw him looking so happy together with his fiancée. She thought that the face Kaidou showed her was all there was to him. Kaidou told her the marriage was just a political move made by her father and that he would not have children. With tears in her eyes, she called him a liar and said that if he was going to become a politician, her father’s successor, he should’ve married her. She exchanged her first kiss with him and didn’t see him again after that. She subconsciously fell for Kaidou because of his likeness to Jadeite.</p><p>Another reason she yearned for Jadeite once more was because of the regret left in her past life. Prince Endymion went to the Moon to help protect Princess Serenity and the Four Heavenly Kings followed to protect him and aid Princess Serenity’s guardians. However, their master was killed by Beryl while trying to defend her princess. Suffering from the grief of losing their master, the Four Heavenly Kings were easily possessed by Queen Metaria. Jadeite begged Sailor Mars to stay away from him before he lost himself, but Sailor Mars refused to leave him. Queen Metaria took control and Jadeite started fighting her ruthlessly, she was forced to fight back to defend herself. He managed to regain control of himself after he dealt a blow to her back. Luckily, it was not fatal. </p><p>“For-forgive me Mars, forgive me!” he cried, and his eyes turned gray.</p><p> “It’s alright, at least you’re back to normal.” Said Sailor Mars in a soft tone.</p><p>“What have I done? You’re hurt!” exclaimed Jadeite.</p><p>“It’s fine, this is not enough to kill me.”</p><p> “If only I had regained control of myself sooner…”</p><p> “I’m surprised that a mere mortal could even regain control at all!” said Queen Metaria.</p><p>“You evil mass of energy, I won’t forgive you for possessing me and forcing me to hurt Mars!” said Jadeite as he glared at Queen Metaria, his gray eyes looking severely cold. </p><p>“What can a mere mortal like you do?”</p><p>“I am Jadeite, one of the Four Heavenly Kings and the commander of the Far East! I will punish you!”</p><p>Queen Metaria just laughed at Jadeite’s declaration “How interesting, let’s see if you can…”</p><p> He thrusted two of his open palms forward. “Blue Jade Crystal Ice!” Then a huge blast of sparkling crystalline blue colored ice burst forward from his hands and started hitting Queen Metaria.</p><p>Afterwards a huge fire blast aimed at another part of Queen Metaria followed.</p><p>“Mars!” exclaimed Jadeite looking to his side.</p><p>“There’s no way I will let you fight her alone! This thing is my enemy too!”</p><p> Jadeite gave a small smile and his eyes turned into a clear shade of blue as he faced forward with a look of determination.</p><p>“How touching…” commented Queen Metaria as she let out low laughs. “That’s it! Keep on feeding me double the energy!”</p><p>“What?” asked Sailor Mars in shock.</p><p>“The forces of fire and ice have no effect on her, she’s feeding off of our powers!” noted Jadeite then he abruptly stopped his continuous ice blast.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/184713977@N03/3m39G0"></a>
  
</p><p>Sailor Mars also stopped her fire blast.</p><p>“That’s right! You pitiful children have no effect on me... Now die!” </p><p>Queen Metaria blasted dark energy and Jadeite pushed Sailor Mars out of the way. Sailor Mars abruptly raised her head up while lying down and turned to look at her lover “Jadeite!”</p><p>Jadeite despite being trapped in the blast of dark energy struggled to look at her with sad blue colored eyes mixing with gray and said “I failed to protect my Master… But at least… I was able to protect you…”</p><p>“Jadeite!” cried Sailor Mars while bursting into tears.</p><p>“You can still fight… Mars… I love you…” said Jadeite with a gentle smile filled with pain then looked up sorrowfully “Master… I am coming to join you… May we meet again in another life.”</p><p>“Jadeite!” screamed Sailor Mars as his body became obliterated after those last words. Queen Metaria tried to attack Sailor Mars next but she managed to evade her. She wouldn’t let this life that Jadeite sacrificed himself for go to waste.</p><p>The other Heavenly Kings also regained control after injuring their loved ones, attempted to fight against Queen Metaria, but died sacrificing themselves for their lovers.  The four Sailor Soldiers tried to avenge their lovers but were also fatally injured by Queen Metaria. As Sailor Mars lay dying filled with regret for failing to protect her Princess, the Queen, the Moon Kingdom, and avenge Jadeite, she whispered her last words “Princess, Jadeite, we are all heading to where you are… May fate be kind so that we may all meet again.” *</p><p>She was the Sailor Soldier of passion, like her flames, she was filled with intense emotions. She swore a vow of chastity to her princess; she swore to protect her without letting her strong emotions become a distraction. She was always afraid of falling in love because she was afraid of changing, afraid of desiring someone to the point where they would be ruined.</p><p>She was upset when she found out her Princess had fallen in love with the Prince of Earth. Contact between the people of the Moon and the people of Earth were forbidden. However, Venus said that now that the Princess was in love, it couldn’t be helped. All they could do was watch over her because the Princess would run off to Earth no matter what. They could only hope that somehow the Gods would let the Prince and Princess keep being happy and perhaps one day, live together, not separated between the skies and stars.</p><p>Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter were all surprised when they saw the Prince had four guardians like them. Because of Princess Serenity’s visits, they all got to know each other and eventually fell in love. She was upset because her comrades were falling in love with their Earth counterparts. What if they got distracted from performing their duty?</p><p>She didn’t want to fall in love, but she too fell for the knight with curly blond hair and strangely colored blue eyes with long eyelashes. A man who acted as 2<sup>nd</sup> in command of his colleagues and seemed to be a loner; cold and reserved like her. He also possessed psychic intuition like her, being able to sense things and had awareness of his emotions. But at the same time they were complete opposites: he had ice powers and she had fire powers, he was in tune with his emotions and showed them clearly while her emotions were not as easily controlled and hidden, he was calm and patient while she was easily angered and passionate, he was the knight of harmony and she was the soldier of war.</p><p>Sailor Venus said that love was a powerful emotion that could not be easily erased. You could only try to avoid it and hope that it would fade with time.  She tried to keep the spark in her heart from bursting into a full flame. She did not want to break her vow, she was afraid of being rejected, getting into a forbidden relationship, and hurting Jadeite in the process. She tried to deny her feelings as much as she could but like Venus said, love was powerful. One day, she spontaneously admitted her feelings which were reciprocated.</p><p> Despite her fears, Jadeite managed to reassure her that despite the negativity that comes with love, there was positivity as well. Pure love changed those for the better. Sailor Mars argued that her love for him could distract her from her duties and that she could possess him to the point where he would be destroyed. Jadeite pointed out that love did not distract their colleagues from their mission and argued that perhaps their love strengthened their dedication to their mission. The ones they loved protected the lover of their masters and in that way, it was like having a big family.</p><p> They weren’t alone for they had precious people to protect and fellow loved ones who were in a forbidden relationship as well. He also argued that possession was a normal feeling and that he was willing to belong to her, despite the consequences.</p><p>Indeed, it was true, her love for Jadeite strengthened her resolve to protect her Princess rather than weakened it. If she was changing because of love, it was for the better, she freely embraced her passionate love for Jadeite. Despite her possessiveness at times, Jadeite always assured her that she was a selfless guardian and he was always willing to give himself to her.</p><p>Instead of being ruined like she thought, Jadeite was happier and learned to express himself with more emotion. She prayed that all five pairs would continue to have happiness, but it was all in vain.</p><p>In the past and present, the Four Heavenly Kings got brainwashed by Queen Metaria, they were always forced to fight each other, even if the Four Heavenly Kings regained their senses, they still died and did not get a chance to return to those moments of happiness before the war between the Moon Kingdom, Queen Metaria, Beryl, and the manipulated people of Earth tore them apart.</p><p> The only forbidden love that survived until the end was that of Princess Serenity’s and Prince Endymion’s. Jadeite was her first love in the past, she still loved him again in the present, hoping to finally reunite, he was her only true love. They managed to meet in this life, but would they ever find each other again? She no longer wanted to have useless hope that failed in two lifetimes and love that ended with regrets. She will never break her vow of chastity and fall in love again and that was fine because she had a Princess to protect and friends who shared the same destiny.</p><p>But little did she know that the spark in her heart would light again when fate was finally kind to allow them to meet again. This time, they would all be happy despite their painful past and the painful times they were to face. They would finally be together and stay together because their passionate love had endured in two lifetimes. No, their love would last forever.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really old. Probably written in the summer of 2016 and tweaked in my adult years. This was heavily inspired by @1976blunotte's headcanons on Rei x Jadeite. How Kaidou reminds her of Jadeite, how Sailor Mars felt disappointed that her fellow senshi was falling in love one by one and eventually feel in love with Jadeite, Jadeite believing that the senshi and shitennou loving each other and protecting their charges would be like a big family. How Jadeite's eyes change from gray to blue because if you look at Sailor Moon Crystal, in a flashback scene, his eyes have a gray color.  </p><p>*The quote Sailor Mars says in her dying moments “May fate be kind so that we all may meet again” was slightly altered and came from http://i1976blunotte.tumblr.com/post/144614552030/annfangensenblrstuff-%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%82-%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%B0-%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81%D1%8F</p><p>If anyone's wondering why this series is finally out into the open, thank Kazekaitou for that. She told me to share the angsty Sil Mil scene then I decided I might as well reveal my two not so series fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>